


Life-sweetening realization

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, Mym the tired psychology student, Specializing in love counseling, Third Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: A certain someone needs to finally understand something her professors have been trying to make her realize. However begrudgingly, or suddenly.
Relationships: Euden/Prometheus (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Life-sweetening realization

“Hey, Prome?”

“Hum?”

“Why is it we never hang out at your place?”

Upon hearing the question, the redhead openly groaned, turning around and sprawling himself on his boyfriend’s bed further, an action with Euden tenderly watched, with a smile on his face, pausing the movie they were watching in order so both of them could focus on the conversation,

Finishing his little show, Prometheus sighed and answered. “Your flat is just fancier. But, it’s not even that. You live alone, you know. If we show up to my place, Mym will just glare at me for stealing her crush until either of us leaves. Following that, she’ll be the most petty, passive-aggressive person ever, for at least one week.”

“... I’d argue you don’t know that, but you are her brother, and knowing her for one year was enough to be aware you’re right.” Euden conceded. “But, I’d still like to go there, every once in a while. Why don’t you just give her a warning, so she can make some excuse and leave, if she wants to.”

“Very well. It will be nice, having you there.” Prometheus replied, a slightly fond, slightly cocky smile on his face. “I’ll be sure to ready some food a lot better than what you tried to prepare for me, too.”

“P-Prome! That was only one time!”

* * *

“Hey, Mym?”

“Yes, brother?”

“Euden will be coming over next Friday. Is that alright with you?”

Taking a deep, tired sigh, Brunhilda replied. “Yes, of course! Don’t worry, I won’t forget it.”   


* * *

She did, in fact, forget it.

Right now, with her brother, and the freshman crush he stole from right under her eyes, preparing themselves for what would most certainly be a Very Cute Couples Afternoon, she felt like she was gonna enter a very specific layer of hell.

Perhaps she’d hide on the bedroom. No, that would sour their mood. Maybe Cerb could give her some excuse to leave? No, she already told her that she’d be having a skin care day with her stupidly pretty dad. Maybe do some groceries! No, Prometheus already did those for the week when he walked off to buy some stuff for some cookies, which he and Euden were Very Cutely eating together while finding something to see on TV, right now.

Curse the cute couples of the world. Cuuuuuuuuuuurse them.

* * *

Delightfully giggling as Prometheus hand fed him one of his cookies, Euden discreetly looked just a bit to the side, and then whispered. “She’s still angry.”

“Indeed. That she is.” The host agreed, picking one of the just-slightly-burned cookies for himself. “She will get over it. Don’t worry, most of her passive-aggressiveness will have me as the target, not you.”

Euden thought over the situation for a bit, before deciding. “We should invite her.”

Prometheus’ face frowned slightly upon hearing that. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah. It’s… Just not fair to leave her there like that. So, shall I?”

Sighing, Prometheus put another fond smile in his face, not really surprised about this. “Of course. Go ahead, love. Do your thing.”

He knew very well what ‘do your thing’ meant.

Picking up one of the plates that they had, Euden purposefully readied his best smile, and went to Mym’s side, gently patting her on the shoulder, before speaking with a honey-sweet voice. “Hey there, Mym. You seem to be a bit busy, but would you like to join me and Prome in watching something? Please. We’d love to have you.”

At the moment, the Smile Euden carried was so bright, Mym felt she was gonna get blind, and, most importantly-

* * *

-she was physically incapable of refusing.

Curse you, stupidly cute underclassman. Cuuuuuuuuuuurse you.

And so, Mym found herself in the same couch that the two men were almost cuddling at, Prometheus with one of his arms around Euden, who took the opportunity to lay his head on the other man's shoulder, both of them occasionally exchanging giggles and quick kisses to one another.

And yet…

"Mym, open wide!"

"Wha-"

Brunhilda could only barely finish processing what Euden said, before the blond shoved a cookie down her mouth. "You barely talked during all the time I was here, so far. We meant it when we asked you to join us." He explained.

"... But… I'm the intruder here. You two are having a cute date moment, and I'm just third-wheeling."

"Well, you're still my friend"

"And my sister. I suppose friend, too"

"Prometheus IS my boyfriend, yes. But YOU are still a dear friend, and my upperclassman." Euden reminded her. "So, since you're here, I want to join your presence, too. My friendships don't end just because I'm dating someone."

Silently letting that all sink in, Mym took one of her hands to her own face, and had a deep, ashamed sigh. "How come you're so mature with such a pretty face? **I** am your upperclassman! I should be the one you come to for help!"

"Then start acting your age."

"SHUT UP, PROMETHEUS!" The men's laughter reached her ears, letting her smile, somehow.

She wasn't mad that these two got together. At least, that wasn't the majority of her frustration, by now. And, slowly, Brunhilda started realizing how she missed talking to both of them like this.

Suddenly, some things that her professors tried to make her realize started clicking into place. Later. She'd look at all of it later.

"Alright, come on! Let's get back to the movies! You gave me enough epiphanies for the day!" Complying, her two friends went back to their almost cuddling, although still with their eyes on her.

This was fine. When she first met Euden, she didn't think that this is how the three of them would hang out.

But, yes, this was fine. 


End file.
